htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Section 1: General Rules General rules are rules on user conduct and behavior on Happy Tree Friends Fandom Wiki. #'Vandalism' of any kind is prohibited. #'Bullying/Harassment' of any kind is prohibited. This includes bullying a user because of their race, religion, or sexuality. #'Trolling' of any kind is prohibited. Trolling means to make deliberately offensive or provocative online posts with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them. #'Under-aged Users' are banned on this wiki. Because this is a Wiki-Wide rule, users below the age of 13 are to be banned immediately until they officially turn 13. #All personal information is to be kept discreet as possible. Do not give out your address, phone number, or full name to anyone on the wiki. Even if you personally know the other user. Section 2: Content Guide |-|Main= Issues and other tidbits on whats allowed and what's not. Click each tab for information. |-|Sexual Content= *Some Sexual Content is allowed BUT limited. This obviously means no graphic descriptions or pictures showing nudity. A brief reference is okay or a coupling image as long as it is not too raunchy. * NOTE Do NOT make a sexual coupling image of ANYONES character without asking. Even if they are listed as free to use you must ask before making a sexual image. Failure to do so will result in an immediate ban. |-|LGBT= LGBT is welcomed on the wiki. For those who do not know LGBT simply means people who are gay or transgender. Characters can be gay or transgender and any bullying towards them will result in a ban. A transgendered character will need info telling which gender they were born as and which gender they want to be. *Also, we try to avoid using the terms "Yaoi" and "Yuri" due to the actual meaning of these words. We use the category's male/male or female/female couples instead. |-|Religion= Religion is okay with a few exceptions. You are allowed to make references to God or heaven in your episodes. You can also make characters that are angels or demons. Please refrain from "HTF-izing" religious figures, to avoid offending other users. If someone or something else on the wiki goes against your religion, you are NOT free to harass or bully them. This wiki is for all users to talk to each other and share their fan ideas. |-|My Little Pony= My Little Pony is allowed! You may disagree with this rule all you want but we support HTF and MLP being alies, not enemies! You are allowed to make your characters fans of MLP and you can pony-fiy your characters as well! Section 3: Character Creation #'Please make them htfs!': We usually do not want to see humans in the htf world. Any type of animal is allowed and you can be free to make them however you like! Angels, demons, and monsters are also allowed as well. #'Overpowered Characters' are allowed! To be overpowered is when your character cannot die, has powers, or uses magic, etc. We usually do not want to see to many of these since HTF is about dying but you are free to create them! #'Character sues' are allowed! This basically means a character with the exact same personality as a canon htf but a different design. You can make them for your episodes. Section 4: Episode Creation #'Make them lengthy'. Don't just put down one paragraph and call that an episode. Be creative and let your imagination flow. If you are on Writers Block, then don't write a short episode and be over with it. #'Fan Version Episodes' are allowed! These episodes are fan-made versions of existing HTF episodes. They use different characters and may sometimes have slight changes in their plots. #'Don't use characters without asking'. Unless they are free to use or if you are friends with the creator you should ask before using their character in your episode. Category:Content